Hidden Beauty
by Seo Hyunee
Summary: Alice disguises herself as a boy at Hearts Wonderland Academy to help her twin brother, Aaron. She gives up her life as girl to support her brother. What happens when Alice meets the five flowers of the school? Will Alice or any of the boys find love?
1. Chapter 1: The Dilemma

**Seo Hyun here! I have so many new ideas! :D Here's one of them!**

**Hidden Beauty Summary: Alice has a twin brother attending one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Hearts Wonderland Academy. Only the rich can get in, but Alice's brother was able to get a scholarship through testing. When Alice's brother gets into a severe car accident, Alice has no choice but to help her brother. She disguises herself and tries her best to blend in and keep the scholarship. What happens when she runs into the five flowers of the academy? Is there time for love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dilemma

"Alice-nee, thank you so much! I don't know how I can repay you!" cried Aaron. Alice forced a smile on her face to appear. "No problem little brother, but please, just be careful! You almost gave mom and dad a heart attack!" Alice sat by Aaron's bedside in the private hospital room. Her twin brother, Aaron, got into a car accident on his way to school. He received a bad concussion, internal bleeding, and a few broken bones. It was terrible. It was bad enough that the medical costs were high, but he would be missing school for about six months recovering.

And this is where Alice comes in. "I can't lose that scholarship! You know how expensive Hearts Wonderland Academy is! And you also know that anyone who attends this school can get into any college they want," stated Aaron. "I know, you tell me this every day when you come home from school," muttered Alice. "Don't worry, just give me your class schedule, names of any friends you have, and your uniform," said Alice.

"I hope you'll be okay," said Aaron. "Stay low and don't expose yourself, or else it'll be the end for me and you!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Alice. "I can't believe I'm giving up my womanhood for my brother," muttered Alice. Alice waved goodbye to her brother and took a bus back to their apartment complex. _Mom… Dad… I hope you can make ends meet…_ Alice and her family have been having a hard time earning money. Alice was attending public school and her parents live and work a twenty-four hour company. So, they don't get to see Alice and Aaron often.

It's been a bitter four years of work, ever since their parents lost their watch company to Monrey and Co. Alice just shook her head and tried to think of positive thoughts.

_I'll be a boy_

_I don't need to wear dresses anymore_

_I don't have to use a girly voice_

_I get to meet new people_

Alice paused… "Arghh! My life…. why is it so complicated?" Alice banged her head against the window, until bus passengers stared at her. "Ah-ha… Sorry," said Alice, with a blush tainting her face.

Alice opened the door to their apartment and greeted the tiny kitten that snuggled against her leg. "Hey there Bandy," smiled Alice. "Well, I have lots of work to do! I get to go to Hearts Wonderland Academy tomorrow!" Alice felt kind of excited and began right away and studied the friends and classes that Aaron had. "I should probably study some of the class materials as well," she muttered. "I don't want to look stupid." After studying, she went to Aaron's wardrobe.

She took out his uniform and stared and remembered. "Hmm… Aaron wears contacts, but if I wear them, I'll look too much like a girl," muttered Alice. She went through her drawers and found a pair of thick black framed glasses. "This should do!" Alice put them on and groaned. "Arghh! I forgot… my hair!" Alice touched her long brown-golden locks. "It's a pity… oh well," said Alice. She sat on her bed, took a pair of scissors and snipped away. Bandy meowed at the falling pieces of hair that floated to the ground.

Thirty minutes later, Alice looked in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her hair. "Not bad Alice Liddell." Alice had the same hairstyle as Aaron; Korean-style hair. "Just like Jung Yong-Hwa!" Alice brushed her side bangs a bit and put on the glasses. "Perfect, I can just give an excuse for the glasses."

Alice yawned, it was already midnight. "Well, good night Bandy. Wish me luck," said Alice.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Alice pushed the alarm clock and threw it against the closet door. "Be quiet," muttered Alice. It was almost seven thirty and classes started promptly at eight a.m. Bandy meowed loudly into Alice until she woke up. "I'm late! Aaron's gonna kill me!" Alice quickly pulled on his uniform and put on her glasses. She grabbed his book bag and ran out the door. "See you later Bandy!"

Alice ran down the street and greeted some of the small store owners. "Careful Aaron! " shouted Ms. Hanagawa. She tossed "Aaron" an apple which she—well he—took gratefully. "Thanks Ms. Hanagawa!" _Wow, it seems like Aaron's popular. _More store owners greeted Alice until she reached the school.

"Woah!" exclaimed Alice. She's only seen the academy in photos, but never in person. The school was enormous. Tall walls and a huge gate welcomed her. The academy looked more of a college campus than a high school. Beautiful roses lined the walls and an elaborate walkway lead to the entrance of the school. "This school is amazing," murmured Alice. She wandered around a bit and remembered that she was late. "Oh no! Sensei will kill me… and Aaron too!" She dashed to the entrance of the building.

"I'm late, I'm late!" cried Alice. She ran too fast around the corner of hallway and bumped into a white haired boy. Imitating Aaron's voice she apologized. "Ah, sumimasen," said Alice. "I'm late." The white haired boy dusted off his uniform and frowned at Alice. "Yes you are late. That's the third time you've been late to school Aaron. As class representative, I cannot allow tardiness."

Alice fixed her glasses before taking a proper look at the boy. She blushed. "Ah, I'm sorry… Peter senpai?" She tried to remember the list of classmates that Aaron gave her.

"You should be sorry," said Peter. Alice blushed more. _Aaron didn't tell me he was good looking!_

"It won't happen again," said Alice in a low voice. "Well, go on to class before sensei comes into the room. You're lucky that sensei's in the copying room," sneered Peter.

_Geez…not to mention hot tempered._ Alice walked into the class and was stunned.

* * *

**More stories to come! I'm so excited :) I'm going to Universal studios for spring break! :D I'm excited! So don't expect anymore stories after Sunday! ;D Any suggestions or ideas for this story?**

**Thanks for Reading and please Review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: An Enemy and A Friend

**Seo Hyun here! Lol, I think I've been listening to too much Korean music. xD Jung Yong Hwa is a Korean singer, go look him up! :D Anyways, I think Alice might be a bit different (personality wise), but nothing too major. I just feel so happy! I don't want to back to school xD Please enjoy! P.S. It's a surprise for who Alice will be with! So just read to find out! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Enemy and A Friend

Alice's mouth dropped open as she entered the classroom. _Woah…They're so…handsome!_ Alice stared at the three boys that sat in the center of class. The majority of the guys and girls were surrounding them with a few students in the corners of the classroom. Alice closed her mouth and observed from her seat which was near the front of the classroom. She eyed the first boy with pinkish hair. _He looks like the kind that would get in trouble…_ This boy had several piercings on his ears and wore punk-like bracelets on his arms. And not to mention the pink hair that stood out from the rest of her classmates.

Alice remembered who that boy was. His name was Boris Airay. Quote from her brother's handbook, "Boris Airay is one of the five flowers of the academy. Well known for his punk style and easy going attitude that attracts people." Alice sighed and shook her head. _I really don't like it when popular people are in my class._ Alice was always a loner at her public school, not to mention always bullied by popular people just because she covered up her face with her glasses. Anyways, moving onto the next boy, Alice saw a big difference.

He had his silver hair covering his right eye and he didn't really smile. He was pale. Really pale. He coughed a bit before staring at her. "Eep!" Alice turned away and covered her face. She felt a strange aura behind her back, but did her best to ignore it. "Ah I remember now," whispered Alice. This boy was Nightmare Gottschalk . He wasn't one of the five flowers of the school, but he was well known for his "supernatural" abilities. Alice shivered before turning around to take a look at the last boy.

He had brown hair, slightly darker than Alice's hair and had a big smile on his face. "Wow, even with Boris's smile, his is ten times bigger," murmured Alice. She knew right away that this was Ace Knight. His signature smile was known among the girls and he's also one of the five flowers of the school. "I wonder why Aaron calls them the five flowers of the school," said Alice, talking to herself.

"Who are you talking to Aaron?" asked a voice. "Ah no one really," said Alice—Aaron. "Are you sure? You seem to be talking to yourself," said the voice. Alice shook her head and looked up and blushed. It was Boris. Alice turned away trying to remember any other information that Aaron gave her. _Great… He sits next to Aaron—well me… Is Aaron popular? He never really told me about his life at the Academy._

"Hello? Aaron? Did you finish the project?" asked Boris. He's been talking to "Aaron" for about five minutes already. "Um, what project?" asked Aaron in a nervous voice. Alice only grabbed what Aaron had in his backpack. "The project on human anatomy; it's due today," said Boris. "Let me see if I have it," said Alice. She dug through Aaron's bag and found a neat folder titled 'Human Anatomy Project'. Alice thanked God that Aaron was a neat freak.

"Here," said Alice. She handed Boris the paper. "Thanks Aaron," said Boris with a wink, causing Alice to feel a bit self-conscious. "And remember that you have to finish my essay for Mr. Yoko's class too. Don't forget it's due next Thursday," said Boris. Alice frowned. "Shouldn't you be doing your own work?"

"I thought we had a deal Aaron," said Boris, his voice showing a bit of violence. "You do my work for Mr. Yoko's class and I keep your secret safe." Alice's face dropped. _What secret? Aaron never told me about his secret! Well… he doesn't tell me much! But still!_

Alice didn't reply she just nodded nervously. "Good, you understand," said Boris. Alice just sulked for the rest of class. She wanted to run out of the class as soon as possible. Once the lunch bell rang, Alice ran outside to a more secluded area. She sat on the bench right outside of the school and sighed.

"Being a guy is hard. I can't even go the bathroom and Aaron didn't tell me anymore about Boris," groaned Alice. "Hey there Aaron!" shouted someone.

Alice jumped and fixed her glasses. "Hi!" Alice looked up and blushed again. _Why me? _A pretty boy looked at him and smiled. "Hey Aaron, you alright? Did Boris give you a hard time in Mr. Yoko's class?" asked the boy. Alice just laughed nervously and remembered who the boy was. His name is Gray Ringmarc, one of the five flowers of the school. _Wow I've already met three of the flowers. First Boris, then Ace, and now Gray; Hmm… I didn't know Aaron was friends with Gray. _Gray was a third year student, unlike Boris and Ace who were second year students. He was tall, pretty faced, and his silver hair glinted in the sunlight. _Wait… what am I thinking? Alice, just calm down!_

"Aaron?" Gray looked at Alice with expecting eyes. "You okay?"

"Oh um yeah! I'm fine! Just a bit tired," said Alice with another smile. "You seem happy today," said Gray, with a slight frown. He pinched Alice's cheeks causing them to turn red. "You usually look upset or you just have a plain face," said Gray. "Oh really?" said Alice. _Aaron, I'm gonna kill you! If that accident didn't kill you, I will! _"Something good just happened," said Alice.

"Like what?" asked Gray. "Um, nothing! It's a secret!" said Alice with a smile. _Shoot, I smiled again! I have to stop being like a girl! _Gray just looked at Alice. "Weird," muttered Gray. "Well, I'll see you later at next break," said Gray. "Bye!"

"Bye Gray," said Alice, her voice barely above a whisper. "I should probably get something to eat," said Alice.

Alice kept low, just like Aaron said and walked over to the lunch room. Holding a book in one hand and a lunch tray in another, she started to walk towards an empty table in the corner of the room. As she was about to reach her table, she tripped. The contents of her food, curry and rice, flew out of her hands and onto someone.

"Ow!" Alice groaned as she rubbed her knee. She fixed herself before looking at the person in front of her. "I'm so—" she couldn't even finish the sentence. The boy looked exactly like her ex-boyfriend. Alice shook her head and took another look. _They look almost the same! Except for his eyes…_

"I see that you're causing trouble again Aaron," said the handsome boy. "Blood?" said Alice, talking to herself out loud. She covered her mouth. _Shoot… he's one of the five flowers… so who's the last one?_

"And I also see that you are forgetting the honorifics," said Blood with a frown. Two shorter boys, most likely twins, were wiping off the curry and rice from Blood's uniform. They snickered and laughed Alice. At least she was used to the laughing, considering she was bullied at school.

"Ah, sumimasen," said Alice bowing and trying to wipe off the curry as well from Blood's uniform. Blood slapped her hand away. "Now if you don't mind, you should leave before I call the others," said Blood with a smirk on his face. "The others?" asked Alice in a confused voice. "It seems like that accident wasn't enough," muttered Blood.

Alice's eyebrows knit together as she looked at him with a confused face. _Accident?_ "You should probably run in 5-4-3-2," said a boy with orange hair standing next to Blood. "Huh?' said Alice. "1," counted the boy with orange hair.

"You're dead meat Aaron!" said a group of boys with balloons filled with some kind of substance. They threw a balloon at her which she dodged pretty well. It smelled like sewer and Alice knew that she was in trouble.

"AHHHH!" Alice ran away from the lunch room. _My life is horrible! Aaron, you have lots of explaining! Help me!_

* * *

**I feel soooo good! :) Well, I've already introduced four of the five flowers of school! Who will be the last one? ;) Next chapter:Will Alice be already exposed?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Saved by the bell

**Seo Hyun here! I'm back from vacation… back to fan fiction! ;) Tomorrow I have school… who cares about homework?… haha xD Well, I hope you like this chapter! :D Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Saved by the bell…Not

Alice ran and ran as fast as she could down the hallways. Students pressed against the lockers to avoid the slime balls that were aimed for her. "I didn't do anything wrong!" cried Alice. The guys who were chasing her just laughed. "What would you know? You insulted Blood on the first day of school!" shouted one of the boys. Alice went into deep thought. _Aaron… I know you're organized and neat and everything like that; not to mention good manners. How did you get yourself into this?_

Alice tripped as one slime ball hit her in the back of her legs. She held her breath as the smell reached her nose. "Ugh, at least it could've been water!" She hurried around another corner of the hall before opening and closing a door to an elaborate room. She hid behind the door.

"Where did he go?"

"I-I don't know! I saw him go down this hallway though!"

"You idiot!" Alice heard a few splatters of the slime balls before the boys retreated away. The bell finally rang and next period was starting. She sighed. "I thought I was a goner."

"And now you'll be a goner," said a boy. "Peter!" gasped Alice. She turned around to look properly at where she was standing. A bunch of students, probably about ten of them, were in the room. It looked like they were holding a meeting. "Aaron, you're disrupting the student council meeting," said Gray. Alice turned her head and saw Gray sitting near the head of the table. His name card holder said 'Vice-President'. Alice broke into a nervous sweat, realizing the situation she might be getting her brother into. "Aaron?" Gray looked at him sternly with a look that said 'go away'.

"What's that smell?" Alice looked at another good looking boy that was at the center of the head table. He had long navy-blue hair and stylish thick black framed glasses. He glared at Alice. "You," Alice trembled. "Go shower," finished the boy. She looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Aaron, I think you have something on your leg," said Nightmare. He was also at the table, showing a look of disgust. Alice looked down and covered her face, which turned bright red. "I'm sorry, I'll be going then!" Right before she opened the door, Peter stopped her. "Don't forget to greet your senpai good-bye." His red eyes pierced her teals eyes, making her nervous. "Who?"

"It's fine Peter, let him go," muttered the boy with long navy hair. Then she realized. "Oh! I'm sorry Julius-senpai for disturbing your meeting. I'll be going," squeaked Alice. She bowed and ran out the door. Julius just frowned and seemed to be lost in deep thought. "Julius? You okay?" asked Gray.

"I'm fine… that was Aaron Liddell?" asked Julius.

"Ye-yeah," stuttered Gray. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, let's continue with the meeting."

Alice ran down the hallway again and into the bathroom. She slammed a stall open and sat there. "I can't do this," she whispered. One thing for sure was that Blood looked exactly like her ex-boyfriend and was out to get her—Aaron. Second, she was being bullied by Boris in her class and doing double the classwork. Third, she had to act like a boy!

"Okay, one more period and then school will be finished. I'm definitely killing Aaron when I see him later!" muttered Alice. As soon as she opened the stall, two girls gaped at her. "Excuse me?" asked Alice. The girls just screamed and yelled things like 'weirdo' and 'pervert'. Then she realized again as she made her second mistake. She was in the girl's bathroom wearing her brother's uniform.

"Liddell, may I ask why you are late?" asked the teacher. Alice walked into the room with her bottom parts of the pants wet with water and soap. "I-I…" Alice didn't know how to explain it.

"He was the one in the girl's bathroom!" cried a girl with brown hair. She blushed and turned away. Alice recognized her face and turned away. The whole class started laughing except for Nightmare who kept his stoic face. She blushed hard and just sat in her seat… which was unfortunately in the front of the class so everyone could see her.

As soon as she sat, the chair gave way and broke. Alice groaned and looked at the teacher who was not happy. Boris was laughing the hardest. _Hmph! He's obviously the culprit…_ "Liddell, detention!" shouted the teacher. He gave a menacing look before leaving the room to fill the paper work. "Good job Liddell," laughed Boris. Alice just fumed and yelled at him. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?" She just screamed at him, causing the whole class to become silent, watching the situation. Boris was shocked.

"I see that you can't answer me!" shouted Alice. She tried her best to restrain her voice in order to keep a boy voice. She grabbed her bag and left the room. Ace was close the classroom and entered it with 30 shocked students with their mouths opened. "What did I miss?"

Alice felt tears gushing out of her eyes. She never felt this embarrassed before. Even though people bullied her in public school, they only did verbal bullying; not much of physical bullying.

She walked to the nearest bus stop and went to the hospital. As soon as Alice walked into Aaron's room she cried and threw her shoe at him. "Ow! What was that for onee-chan?"

"You're stupid! I hate you! You made my life miserable!" cried Alice. She picked up the shoe and threw it at the sick patient again who groaned as it hit his broken leg.

"Miserable? My life was already miserable even before the accident!"

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? How can you go to school every day knowing those people are there?"

"Well sorry I didn't tell you onee-chan!" spat Aaron. "Anyways, it was your own decision to—" Aaron stopped talking as a nurse came in to give medicine. "Aaron?" she held her head and passed out.

"Take off that uniform onee-chan!" Alice looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she looked exactly like her brother, but healthier.

"It's not my fault," muttered Aaron. Alice sat in normal girl clothes and frowned. "How was I supposed to know all of this? You should've told me! At least I could've been prepared to fight that bast—"

"WHO?" His eyes went big. "Are you talking about Blood-senpai?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Avoid him at all costs!"

Alice scoffed. "Too late for that! I'm basically his enemy!" Aaron groaned. "I told you to avoid him! I-I did something that pissed him off on the first day of school."

"Honestly, what did you do? Tell me everything so I don't come unprepared tomorrow!" growled Alice. Sighing in defeat Aaron told her the truth about his school life. About an hour later he finished.

"That's what happened?" said Alice with a blank stare. "Yup… I accidently stepped on his 'new' shoes," said Aaron. Alice's eyes grew fire. "I'm getting revenge for you! That's so stupid! It's just shoes!"

"But they were high class expensive shoes from France! This is a rich kid's school onee-chan!"

"So what if it is? They can't treat you like that! I'm getting revenge, no matter what," said Alice. He sighed once again. "Kami-sama, please save the both of us…"

* * *

**Oh ho ho! xD What will Alice do now? Hmm... revenge is sweet, but so is romance :) See what happens as Julius realizes something about "Aaron"!**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Hello, Mr President

**Seo Hyun here! A few more updates for April and that's it… I'm having exams coming up soon in the beginning of May, so I don't have much time for fan fiction writing.. :( No worries! I'm not quitting or anything, but I won't be updating for a few weeks. But, who knows, I might actually update if I don't feel like studying haha xD Well, Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hello Mr. President

Alice collapsed as soon as she entered her apartment. "Why me? Why me?" She repeated this so many times, face down on her bed. "It's okay, this is for Aaron, my younger twin brother… Mom and dad aren't here, so I should support him." After chanting a few more self-esteem statements, she got up and started making dinner. As she fried some tempura, she remembered Julius from earlier that day.

_I forgot to ask Aaron why they're called the five flowers of the school… Julius seemed so scary… not to mention an aura where he could also kill like Nightmare. He's a third year student like Gray-senpai. I wonder how people get onto student council… I was surprised to see Nightmare there, well actually I feel like I see him everywhere… is he a stalker? I hope he isn't… It's bad enough Blood-senpai is out to get me… _

Alice shivered and stared into space. Only when a waft of burnt tempura came to her nose was when she stopped daydreaming. "Damn… there goes dinner," she muttered. Alice brought the plate of burnt food and ate it silently. She smiled evilly as an evil plan began formulating in her head. "Time to get payback…starting with the first flower… Boris."

Alice woke up groggily and smashed the alarm clock with her fist. She mumbled a good morning to it before taking a quick shower and putting on her uniform. She put on her thick black glasses and smiled. _Transformation complete… onto… hell—school…_ Alice waved Bandy goodbye and ran out the apartment.

_I'm going to be late again…. I hope I don't run into—_It was too late. She ran into Peter White, the class representative. "Sumimasen I'm late," muttered Alice. She tried to slip away from Peter, but with no avail, he stopped her. "Where do you think you're going Liddell?" He pushed his glasses up and moved his snow-white bangs from his eyes. "Um, class?"

"I don't think so. This is already the last time you're going to be tardy! Come here," Peter scolded. Students began looking out the class door and window to see what was going on. Boris sat on his seat, tilting it back and forth, snickering at Alice. "But, I—"

"No buts, you're coming with me to the office," said Peter.

"You have no authority to do that!"

"Technically he does Liddell-san," replied the teacher. He stepped out from the class and smirked. _Ugh, does the teacher hate me as well?_ "He stays on hall duty until fifteen minutes after the bell. And you're late. I also do not tolerate tardiness. White, take him away." Without further ado, Peter grabbed Alice roughly by the arm and dragged her down the hallway to the office.

"Let go! I'm not an object!" Alice said it in a slightly too high voice causing Peter to let go of her. Alice covered her mouth and coughed. "I can go down there by myself," she said, slightly blushing, trying to keep control of her voice pitch.

Peter looked at her suspiciously. "Are you feeling well Aaron? It seems like your voice isn't alright."

"No, no, I'm fine!" Alice tried backing away from Peter who started cornering Alice towards the student council door. "Take off your glasses Aaron," Peter emphasized his—well Alice's brother's—name. She sweated nervously. "I cannot do that senpai, I can't see without them!"

"Surely you can just for a few seconds," smiled Peter. He pinned her against the wall and just about when he was going to take off her glasses, the student council door slammed open. "Peter?" It was Julius. His hair seemed to glow under the sunlight coming from the hallway windows and his eyes sparkled as well. Alice tried to diminish her girly thoughts and turned back to the situation she was in. "Senpai!" Alice took advantage of this and shoved Peter away.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking Liddell to the office for being tardy."

"I can do it, you can go back to class, it's already past 8:00; you're basically skipping," replied Julius. He took Alice by the arm and glared at Peter. "Fine," Peter looked at Alice once more before walking off to class. Once he was out of sight, Julius let go of Alice's arm. "Thanks senpai, I don't know how to say how much it meant to me for—" Julius quickly took off Alice's glasses and was shocked.

"Hey my glasses!" Alice covered her face and tried her best to turn around, but Julius prevented her from doing so. "Aaron, turn around now!" Alice could feel her back press against Julius's chest and started blushing. She wasn't so used to being close to a guy, besides her ex. "No!" She tried to squirm but it didn't work. Finally, she gave up and dropped her hands to the side and looked at Julius straight in the eyes.

"You're…Alice," said Julius. He looked at her teal eyes. "Stop looking at me," she muttered. Alice looked exactly like her brother except for her eyes. Her eyes were more feminine and were a darker shade of teal. Her lashes were longer as well. Julius realized that he was still holding Alice in an awkward position and finally let go of her.

Alice felt tears of anger welling up in her eyes. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"What?"

"I said, are you going to tell on me?" She felt a tear fall down her face. _Aaron I'm so sorry… I couldn't even cover for you for one week. It's already the second day and I'm caught… To make matters worse, by the student council president!_

"I—" Julius stopped talking. He felt pity for the girl all of a sudden. He remembered her name because it was his father's company that monopolized their watch company. It was the sole reason why that Aaron had to live on this scholarship and why the Liddell family went bankrupt and poor. Alice felt terrified under his stoic and hard glare, but even more fearful when she would have to tell her brother that her cover was blown.

"Say no more… I'll leave now," said Alice. She wiped her watery eyes and walked away from Julius. "No that's not it!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Don't go…" He blushed. "Stay… I won't tell anyone. But stay low and don't get yourself into trouble," he mumbled. Alice felt her body relax. "Thank you so—" Julius went back to the student council room and shut the door, leaving Alice happy, yet confused. "Thank you… Julius," she smiled.

Alice picked up her glasses from the floor and put them back on her face. "Now, back to class," she muttered. She opened the classroom door and shut it close. "Oh good Liddell!" stated the teacher. "You're finally back. We have a new seating arrangement while you were gone."

"New seats?"

"Yes, now please take your seat next to Gottschalk-san in the third row," he said. Alice felt relieved, but freaked out. She wasn't in the front of the class anymore, but now she had to sit next to some weird gloomy kid. He was good-looking, but then again, he had a strange aura that was stranger than Julius's. "Hello," said Alice. Nightmare just stared at Alice.

"Hello?"

Nightmare just nodded and continued staring at her. Alice suddenly felt self-conscious. _Just when I thought sitting to Boris was bad…_

* * *

**Hmmm... I wonder why Julius was so kind to Alice? Did he feel bad for her or was it... hahah xD What am I writing? I haven't really thought of pairings yet, so stay tuned! I'll give a chance for some more characters to find out Alice's identity. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	5. Author's Note

Date: July 19th, 2012

FanFiction Stories

Hi everyone! Seo Hyunee Here :) It's been a while since I've posted on fanfic and I'm sorry for not updating. I actually got into a bit of trouble with my parents after they found out I wrote my own stories (well based on manga and such) on this site... I guess they thought that I was posting information about myself like a blog, when its not xP So, I apologize again for not updating.!

I appreciate all the people who followed my stories, favorite(d) them, or favorite(d)/followed me as an author. I will still be contintuing fanfiction, but my updates will not be coming until the beginning of August. I hope to catch up with my stories and give you all some chapters to read ;) Thanks so much for being awesome fanfiction readers and supporting me! :D

Love, Seo Hyunee


	6. Chapter 5: Now I'm Popular?

**Seo Hyun here! No! I did not abandon Fan Fiction in any way, but I've just been reading… and stuff happened… that is all… (*Bows Japanese style*) I had final exams in the second week of June and I attended graduation parties and ceremonies! I'm so sorry! I'm just a party girl haha xD Well, I miss writing my stories, so here you go! Finally, I can write again! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Now I'm Popular?

Alice gulped as she nervously waved hello to Nightmare. He glared at Alice with an aura… not an aura of vengeance but of curiosity. "Watch out for Liddell, Nightmare!" shouted Boris from the back of the room. Of course the teacher would place Boris in the back of the classroom. Sitting behind Alice was Ace Knight. Alice could feel her back get warmer as Ace was blowing puffs of air at her. "C-can you please stop that?" asked Alice, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Why should I?" asked Ace in a seductive tone. Alice could feel herself blush inwardly as he asked. "Never mind…" Ace smiled and continued with his blowing while Nightmare bore his eyes into Alice's head. _Nothing is normal here, isn't it? I should find Gray-senpai… he should be able to help me…_

Alice forgot all about her revenge on Boris. Her mind kept replaying the moment when Julius found out about her identity. For some reason, the boy seemed vaguely familiar, but Alice couldn't remember anything about him. She sighed and trudged out of the classroom, avoiding Boris and Peter. _Finally, lunch time… wait… not good!_

A group of boys surrounded Alice as she was walking towards the cafeteria room. From the corner of her eye, she saw Gray. "Gray-senpai!" He turned around and the walked the opposite direction from Alice. "Wait!"

"Where are you going Liddell?" asked one boy with spiked brown hair. "We have orders from Blood-senpai to bring you 'safely' to his table."

"What do you mean?" Alice could feel a cold sweat break out from her neck. Her legs began to shake as the group of boys moved in closer. "Let's go! You can't decline Blood-senpai, you know?"

The boy with black side bangs punched in the stomach causing her to keel over and huddle on the ground. He picked Alice up like a sack of potatoes and walked casually into the fancy lunchroom. "Blood-senpai, we brought Liddell as you requested," said the boy with brown hair. Blood frowned as he saw Alice, barely conscious, on the side-banged boy's shoulder.

"What happened to Liddell?"

"He talked back so we—" That boy did not stand a chance against Blood. Blood punched him with all his might and knocked him to the ground. He kicked the poor boy in the ribs and ordered him to be out of his sight. "I asked what happened to Liddell?" Blood seemed furious for no reason. The boys could not explain their actions towards Alice.

The side-banged boy dropped Alice to the ground and ran away, along with the other three boys that were with them. Alice groaned as she clutched her sore stomach. "Elliot, pick up Aaron and bring her to our room," ordered Blood. "Right away," replied Elliot. Elliot, an orange haired fellow, picked Alice up gently and brought her to the 'room'.

"Alice nee-chan, wake up! Wake up! Wake—"Alice rubbed her eyes and found Elliot standing over her, shaking her shoulders. Alice whimpered and slapped Elliot's hand away. "What did you just call me?"

"I was telling you wake up Aaron," said Elliot. He gave a bitter look at her before scoffing and walking over to a small lunch table. "Why? What did you think I was saying?"

"No-nothing," muttered Alice. For a minute, Alice thought Elliot knew her actually identity.

"So why am I—" Before Alice could even finish her sentence, Blood opened the door with grace and poise, giving Alice a fake smile. "Hello Aaron, how are you?"

"Good…" Alice didn't know what to expect from this boy. One minute he was all violent and ready to kill her, a second later he's all Mr. Nice Guy.

"You're probably wondering why you're here Aaron. And please don't reply." Alice frowned and sat up on the couch.

"To make a long story short: Tell me where Alice Liddell, your twin, is."

"Wh-what?" Alice was baffled. "Why do you need to know? She probably doesn't even know you." _It feels strange referring to me in third person…_

"Because, about a month ago, Alice Liddell dropped out of her all-girl's high school; apparently your parents are in debt due to Mr. President's family company."

"What are you talking about? You mean Julius Monrey?" _His family bought out our company? _

"Yes, Julius. Anyways, I didn't expect you to survive, considering your family is now poor and you made out of the hospital without a scratch on your face." Blood seemed to be growling and hissing as Alice started backing away towards the door.

"Hospital?" _He's the one who got Aaron in the hospital? Blood is dangerous; I need to get out of here!_

"Never mind, you probably had Gray to help you escape from that death trap. But tell me, Aaron, where is your sister?"

"Why do you need to know?" Alice was furious. First he bullies her brother, then pries into their personal life, tries to kill Aaron, and now wants to know where she is? Blood stayed silent and turned his head to the side. "Blood-senpai?" Elliot gave a small snicker. "Shut-up!" Blood threw a book at Elliot's head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't laugh at me!" _Great another one of his mood swings… I wonder how people put up with him…_

All of a sudden, Alice saw him blush; just a light blush that faded quickly. "I like your sister. She's interesting," mumbled Blood.

"WHAT?" _Blood likes me? Ew! Wait… have I met Blood somewhere before? Why, why, why?!_

"I said, I like your sister," this time Blood said it more confidently. "If you tell me where she is, I'll let you sit at our table and I'll make sure no one bothers you."

Alice dumbly asked, "Why?"

"Because, I said I like your sister," Blood was getting irritated, saying 'like' so many times already.

"If I were you, I would accept and just go with the flow," whispered Elliot. Alice gulped. "F-fine, you can actually see my sister next week." _Crap! What am I saying? I am Alice!_

"It sounds like a deal Aaron. But you will not speak of this or else," violence laced Blood's words. "No problem, I'll be going then!" squeaked Alice. She couldn't handle being in the same room as Blood for such a long time. Alice dashed out of the room and down the hallway.

Running too quickly, she crashed into Julius. "I'm sorry senpai!" Alice bowed politely and felt herself blush. Julius grabbed her arm before she could go. "Wait, I want to ask you something Alice."

"Please don't say my name out loud!" hissed Alice. She didn't want anyone, especially Blood, to know who she actually is.

"Sorry… Um… I was wondering if you'd like to hang out this weekend…" Julius was as red as a tomato.

"Um… sure… I'm free this weekend," Alice couldn't look him in the eye. "Any reason to hanging out?"

"N-n-no! I just want to talk to you and see Aaron as well," said Julius, giving a pathetic excuse. "Sure, I don't think Aaron will mind seeing you," smiled Alice. It was nice having a different person visit Aaron in the hospital.

"Well, I'll see you around then Liddell." Julius left, leaving Alice a bit dazed. "Really… I wonder if I met Blood and Julius somewhere before…" Alice shook off the weird feeling and walked calmly back to homeroom. Around the corner, Gray was standing against the wall, listening to their conversation. The handsome boy slumped against the wall, chuckling to himself. "So, you're Alice Liddell?"

* * *

**Well, how was it? It's a bit rusty, since I haven't written for over two months already xO. I hope I can remember my plot line...Well, please bear with me and I'll get right on track! So, anyone back to school yet? I'm not! (Well in 3 weeks I am... aww... sad face..) :(**

**But...Thank you for reading and please review! ;D**


	7. Chapter 6: Hosptial Woes

**It's hard to believe I wrote this…. It took me a while to remember what I had I mind (more like two hours staring at the chapters on my word document and then remembering what I planned out haha) Please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Hospital Woes

Gray slumped against the wall. He breathed in and out before regaining his composure. _So it's the same Alice Liddell I met a few years ago…. I wonder what happened to their parent's company… I'm pretty sure they were okay…_ Thoughts swam through Gray's head before he smiled to himself. "At least I know Alice is attending our school."

"When did I become so popular that Blood likes me and Julius wants to hang out?" Alice smashed her fist against the closet door of the gym. She was cleaning up the basketballs and was frustrated about 'Aaron's' sudden gain in popularity. "I mean… I was so sure Blood hated Aaron and then suddenly turned into Mr. Nice Guy when he asks about Alice..."

Alice threw a basketball into the container and was ready to pull her hair out. She suddenly realized why he mentioned her. _Does he know who I am? _Suddenly Alice recalled through her hazy vision of what happened earlier that day.

_The side-banged boy dropped Alice to the ground and ran away, along with the other three boys that were with them. Alice groaned as she clutched her sore stomach. "Elliot, pick up Aaron and bring her to our room," ordered Blood. "Right away," replied Elliot. Elliot, an orange haired fellow, picked Alice up gently and brought her to the 'room'._

_"Alice nee-chan, wake up! Wake up! Wake—"Alice rubbed her eyes and found Elliot standing over her, shaking her shoulders. Alice whimpered and slapped Elliot's hand away. "What did you just call me?"_

_"I was telling you wake up Aaron," said Elliot. He gave a bitter look at her before scoffing and walking over to a small lunch table. "Why? What did you think I was saying?"_

She replayed her memory over and over and realized that Blood said "her." "Damn!" cursed Alice. "Damn what?" Alice whipped her head around and saw Gray picking up a basketball. "Hey there Al—Aaron!" Gray stuttered for a moment and smiled while tossing another basketball to Alice.

Alice couldn't help but smile when she saw Gray. He was the only guy who would listen to her, but Gray would often avoid 'Aaron' when he was in trouble. "Hey there senpai! What are you doing here?" It was only third period and it was gym class for the 2nd year students. "I was on break and was looking for you," said Gray. He was tossing a basketball up and down while talking to Alice.

"Is that so?" murmured Alice. Something seemed off with Gray as well. _What is wrong with all the guys today? Am I that easy to look through?_

"So, how's your sister Aaron?" asked Gray.

"What?"

"Your sister…. Alice?"

"Alice? Oh Alice!" Alice forgot that she was Aaron. "Um, she's okay… I guess… how do you know about her?" Alice seemed suspicious of Gray. "Well, you did mention her name a few times when we first spoke to each other?"

"Oh.. oh yeah!" Alice played along and tried to fake it as best as she could. Gray turned around and frowned. _He never mentioned Alice before… What happened Aaron?_

"Well, I should be going now, I'll see you around Aaron!" Gray waved goodbye and left the gym.

Alice waved and stopped smiling as soon as Gray was out of sight. She sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to even last a month…. Stupid brother…. I wish this never happened…. But Blood…." Alice was thinking about how the accident of Aaron could've been connected with Blood. "Is it because of the shoes?"

Alice sighed again and proceeded to her next class.

* * *

As Alice walked down the hall, she ran into Peter. _Shit! _Alice cursed as she tried to take another direction, but Peter followed and finally cornered her. "Aaron, we didn't finish our talk…."

"What talk are you talking about?" said Alice. She tried to keep her face as calm as possible, but Peter was closing the gap between them and soon, Peter caged Alice with his arms. "The talk right before I was able to take you to the office." Alice closed her eyes shut and tried to run away but Peter had her trapped. "No more running Aaron!"

Peter was about to pull off her glasses, but once again someone saved her and that someone was none other than Julius. "White, I thought you were on hall duty? Why aren't you at your designated area?" asked Julius. Peter stiffened and let go of Alice. "I'm sorry Mr. President, but I was just talking to Aaron here. I'll be returning to my area." Peter scoffed and left them.

"Are you okay Alice?" Julius approached her and she flinched. "Don't call my name out loud! I already told you that earlier!" Julius blushed and apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Alice stopped frowning and sighed. "What do you want Julius senpai?"

"Well, I was wondering if it was still okay if I could visit your brother…" muttered Julius. "You never said if it was okay."

Alice thought for a moment. _It should be safe for him to go… he seems…. Trustworthy… _"Fine… you can visit him. Just… just meet me in front of XX station this Saturday at 10 a.m. I don't want people seeing us at school together." Alice kept in mind that she had to keep a low profile and hanging out with the student council president after school didn't seem like a good idea. Julius gave a small smile. "Okay, I'll see you and Aaron this Saturday. Now, get to class or else White will get you," said Julius, going back to his strict voice.

"Yes, Mr. President," said Alice, before she scurried off to class.

Fortunate for Alice, the rest of her Friday went smoothly, besides Julius and Gray… and oh yeah, Blood too. "I can go home finally!" Alice was also put on cleaning duty so she didn't get to leave the building until 4 p.m. "I think I still have time to go to the market…" Alice hummed a tune and quickly left the school. Unbeknown to her, certain pair of students was watching her….

* * *

Saturday in front of XX station….

Julius tapped her foot looked at his watch. 9:56 a.m. He was definitely sure that Alice said 10 a.m., but she wasn't here yet. "Maybe she forgot…." Julius paced around and accidently bumped into a young girl. "Oh I'm sorry," said Julius in a gruff tone.

"Geez, you're even cold out of school…" Alice joked. Julius rubbed his eyes and didn't recognized Alice for a moment. She was totally different from her school attired. She wore her hair more loosely (although it was cut short) and she wore a beautiful blue laced dress that showed off her petite figure.

"Alice?" Julius was still in shock. "Yes it's me, now can we get going? I don't want people to see me!" Alice quickly took his arm and dragged him into the station.

* * *

At the hospital…

"Mr. President?!" Aaron tried to sit up in his bed and bowed to Julius. Julius nervously smiled. "You don't have to bow, we're not in school."

"N-n-no it's okay! I'm sorry for what has happened!" Aaron was referring to his absence and Alice's replacement of him.

After an awkward silence filled the air, Julius finally spoke up. "So why do all of this?"

"All of what?" asked Aaron. "Letting Alice step in place of you. The accident. Everything." Said Julius.

Aaron looked away. "Aaron?" Alice looked at him curiously. "Why?" Aaron looked at his older sister and couldn't really say anything. "I… I… can't tell you…"

"Is it because of Blood?" asked Alice. "That shoe incident?"

Aaron actually blushed and stammered, "N-no it wasn't that! It's… nothing…"

Julius's eyes narrowed for a moment before someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me, visiting hours have ended and you may come back in the afternoon to see Aaron." Said the nurse.

Julius and Alice looked at each other and then Aaron. "Well, I'll see you again tomorrow Aaron," said Alice giving a slight smile. Aaron forced his smile. "Yeah, okay… Thanks Alice nee-chan." Julius tried to smile as well and waved goodbye.

"You guys really do look alike," commented Julius as they rode the elevator. "Well, of course! We're twins, what do you expect?" said Alice. It was just the two of them.

Julius blushed and felt a bit uncomfortable. "Um, well uhh…." Alice realized how mean she sounded. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was too rude. I didn't mean to sound like that."

"No, it's not your fault… It's understandable," said Julius.

"Understandable?" said Alice. Julius cleared his throat. "Never mind, we can talk about it later," said Julius, referring to his parent's buying out Alice's parent's company.

Suddenly the elevator stopped at the fifth floor. The doors opened and revealed a familiar face.

"Julius? And who's that?"

_Oh no!_ Alice tried to hide behind Julius, but it was too late.

* * *

**Uh oh! Who saw Alice and Julius? This story makes me want to laugh out loud or smile to myself (either way, I'm laughing/smilling to myself and by myself hahaha) Until next time! :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Seo Hyunee**


	8. Chapter 7: Get Lost

**Hmm… I'm having trouble with my new upcoming story "Wonderland Wars"…. I don't know who Alice should be paired up with! (I'm not really a fan of letting all the guys be attracted to her and she chooses like at the last minute… I like a real pairing from the beginning lol) But for now, enjoy this chapter of Hidden Beauty! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Get Lost

_Oh no! _Alice tried to hide behind Julius, but it was too late.

"Julius? And who's that with you?" It was Nightmare. He wore a white doctor's coat and was peering behind Julius's back. Alice cursed under her breath and tried to hide her face. Julius cleared his throat.

"Well, you see this is umm…" Alice finally came from behind Julius and showed her face.

"Oh my god… is that Aaron cross dressing?" Nightmare entered the elevator and peered closely into Alice's face, which caused her to blush. "He looks too…." Nightmare blushed and didn't say anything else.

"NO! I'm not Aaron," deadpanned Alice. She didn't want to be compared to her brother, especially since she was a girl and not a guy. "I'm… I'm his…." Alice couldn't hide it. "I'm his twin sister…"

Julius looked at Alice, but she just shot him a look that said "You better not say anything else!"

"Alice Liddell?' Nightmare suddenly remembered that the Liddell's owned a company before being bought out by….

"Julius! How could you take advantage of her?" Nightmare was completely different from school. He looked cool, but he was pretty childish out of school. Julius knocked him on the head. "I'm not! I was just visiting her brother with her."

"Or is it more than that?" muttered Nightmare. Julius hit him again on the head, causing Nightmare to cough out blood. "Nightmare! Are you okay? How could you do that Julius?" Alice was shocked. He was so pale because he was sick! Suddenly, Alice covered her mouth. _I just shouted out his name!_

Nightmare smiled and he pressed the emergency stop button for the elevator. "Nightmare! What are you doing?" Julius did not like where this was going.;

"How did she know my name?"

_It seems like he's not so childish after all… did he plan this?!_ Alice stood closer to Julius, which caused him to blush a bit.

"She… umm…" Julius couldn't come up with an excuse.

"She's Aaron isn't she?" smiled Nightmare. Alice paled as he said this. "Don't try to hide it Alice, I knew it since you came back from the hospital."

Alice sighed and slumped against the elevator wall. "So I cut my hair for reason then?" Julius looked at Alice. She must have been really pretty with longer hair, not that she was ugly from the beginning.

"When?"

"What?" Nightmare looked at her again.

"When did you find out?"

"In the hospital," replied Nightmare nonchalantly.

"What?!" This time it was both Alice and Julius who said this at the same time.

"It's not that hard to eavesdrop when your father is the owner of this hospital," said Nightmare. He pointed to his doctor coat and smiled. "Anyways, I volunteer here a few times a week ack!" Nightmare hacked up some blood.

"More like you have check-ups a few times a week!" said Alice as she saw Nightmare wipe his mouth with a handkerchief.

_Were we that loud? How could Nightmare know? I thought Aaron didn't tell anyone… I doubt Nightmare would just eavesdrop on a random room… Great... now there's more things to worry about when I get to school!_

"No, I don't! But you should be careful Alice," said Nightmare. He glanced at Julius then back at Alice. "I wouldn't trust anyone at school. You might get hurt," he said. He smiled at Alice before Julius stepped in between them.

"Nightmare, stop it. Let us off," said Julius. He didn't want Alice to know about the company. But he was curious about how Aaron even got into the accident. There are so many questions, but not many answers.

"Well, whatever, I'll see you and 'Aaron' at school next week," winked Nightmare and he left into the lobby and disappeared.

"He's strange… How could he know, even before I entered the school!" said Alice she sat down on the bench outside the hospital and Julius sat next to her. He… He really liked her, but now wasn't a good time. "I mean… you're not exactly like Aaron," said Julius, trying to comfort her.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, I am a GIRL."

Julius blushed. He didn't know how to talk to her. "Erm, right, I mean you don't have that same aura surrounding…." Julius's voice trailed off and the two of them were silent.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Julius. Alice looked at him. "Um… sure." She had nothing else to do, so why not?

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I saw the vending machines inside the building," said Julius. With that, he left Alice alone on the bench.

The sun was shining brightly and the weather was perfect. People were chattering happily. It was too perfect. Alice slouched and covered her face with her hands. "What am I doing?" It's only been one week, but she's barely lasted at school and now, her identity was going to be blown soon.

She suddenly felt someone hovering over her. "You're already back Julius?"

"Julius?"

Alice whipped her head up and couldn't see the boy's face because of the sunlight.

"My names Ace, Julius is my friend!" Ace smiled widely for Alice and sat next to her.

_Crap! I already ran into Nightmare…. Why did it have to be Ace!_ Alice turned her head away and tried to scoot away from Ace, but he just slid closer to Alice. Alice ran out of bench space and soon, she felt Ace leaning on her.

"E-excuse me, who are you?" Alice tried to sound friendly as possible. She wanted to kick to guy and just make a run for it.

"Oh I'm Ace and you are… hey! You look like Aaron!" said Ace. His smile was dark as hell and he seemed to hold grudge towards Aaron.

Alice blushed and tried to keep her feelings together. "Ah, I'm not… I'm his twin sister…" her voice trailed off as Ace examined her from head to toe.

"Oh… no wonder! You look too pretty to be Aaron!" complimented Ace. Alice turned the other way.

_Where is Julius?!_

"So why are you here?" asked Ace, finally withdrawing and giving Alice some personal space. "I'm visiting a sick relative," said Alice, trying not to give too much detail to Ace. "Why alone?" asked Ace.

_Damn! He's too observant! He didn't seem this smart in school!_

"Aaron's studying, you know… he has to keep up that scholarship," laughed Alice. "I just had some free time and now I'm waiting…."

"Waiting for what?" Ace reverted back to his creepy smile and leaned closer to Alice.

"Waiting for… Julius!" She saw Julius walk towards the bench and he handed Alice a drink. "Hey Julius!" Ace gave a slap on Julius's back and took the other drink. Julius frowned and slapped Ace's arm. "That's mine, get your own Ace!"

"Aww, I thought we were best friends!" Ace whined and Julius sighed, handing over the drink to Ace.

_They seem like really good friends… Well… they are part of the five flowers of the school that Aaron keeps talking about…_

"What are you doing here? And why are you near ummm," Alice nodded to Julius. "with Alice?" finished Julius. He was making sure it was okay with her.

"I wanted to get lost with her!" Ace smiled.

_Get lost?! Don't tell me…._

"Ace, if you're trying to get home, it's in the opposite direction," said Julius. "Take the bus going south bound and you should end up in your neighborhood."

… _he's directionally challenged?!_

Ace frowned. "Aw, but I want to get lost with Alice!"

"What?" Julius looked at Ace, who picked up Alice and carried her like a sack of potatoes.

"See you Julius!" And with that, he ran off with Alice.

* * *

**I realized how crazy Ace is after reading clover no kuni no Alice O_o... And how jealous Gray was of Ace... **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Seo Hyunee**


End file.
